


Iconoclast

by Nebbykaythe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Clones, F/M, Marvel Universe, No Romance, No Smut, Romance themes but not full on romance, Sad, loki clone is angry, loki is main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbykaythe/pseuds/Nebbykaythe
Summary: In a world where Avengers clones can just be bought at the store, there lives a young, shy girl named Kylie. When she receives her own Loki clone for Christmas one year, she learns that clones are even worse than she thought. With Loki being hostile towards her and not liking his situation, this leaves Kylie questioning what is right and what is wrong.





	Iconoclast

**Author's Note:**

> Here this is!!
> 
> This was actually based off of a dream that I had, so don't expect too much!!
> 
> I'm not sure how much I'll write of this, but the more kudos I get the more likely I'll continue!
> 
> This is something that peaked my interest. Forget the Avengers being real: what if almost every household had their very own Avenger living with them?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

As technology grew, so did the minds of comic book fans. While technology allowed us to grow food without seeds, it also had unethical consequences as many said. One for example: cloning.

Cloning being unethical seems obvious; why would we make two completely identical living beings? Especially when cloning humans, the idea of 'being different’ seems to fade with the addition of human clones. However, comic book movie fans thought otherwise. Instead, they had a proposal:  
Why don't we create and clone the Avengers?

It seemed like the perfect solution: create a being to clone over and over and over again. But why? Well, to sell them of course. Marvel Entertainment got wind of this idea and instantly spent $1 Trillion to create real life versions of the MCU cast. 

And it worked.

At first, only the main Avengers were cloned. Then came Scarlet Witch, Vision, Black Panther, Spiderman, and even the God of Mischief himself: Loki. In order to make sure each clone was different, minor things are changed in each clone. Sexuality, favorite Avenger, best friend, favorite book genre- anything minor was randomly generated in each clone. Of course, aspects in characters such as Loki had to be changed in order to make sure no harm came to the owners.

Loki was- by far- the most bought clone so far. Everyone wanted their own quiet god living in their home. However, he had to be recalled shortly after due to ‘aggressiveness towards owners’. These Loki clones were destroyed instantly while a brand new debate sparked up about cloning. Why are we buying clones? Isn’t it the equivalent to slavery? Some argued yes, some argued no. No matter the right answer, these clones weren’t going away anytime soon. They were a hit.

More clone policies came into place, one being that all clones returned due to a ‘malfunction’ (as manufacturers liked to call it) were burned instantly and replaced with a brand new and better clone. Clone abuse was also outlawed. This meant no sexual activities nor any emotional or physical harm could come to the clones. If they experienced any of those three towards you, they should be returned instantly. Although, that rarely happened with the new materials used to make the oh so perfect clones.

Six months after Loki was released, there were no more incidents with clones misbehaving. Everything seemed at peace. In fact, prices for clones became cheaper. This allowed almost every household to have an Avenger for the mere price of $700. While some still argued that human life- whether cloned or not- doesn’t have a price, their cries were ignored. Even the elderly took an interest to the Avengers, many of them purchasing a Thor or a Steve Rogers to help them with basic tasks. Most of the clones were used as servants anyway, so it really didn’t matter to most.

Now, 7/10 households owned at least one clone. 2/10 households had two or more. Shockingly, you could take your clone to the store to purchase it a friend, much like you would do for your pet guinea pig or hamster. That is what clones were to many: pets. It was rare to see a clone that didn’t help you out around the house. While it is just nature for many clones’ characters, some feel like characters such as Thor are forced into such matters. However, nothing can be proved.

Which leads us to December 20th of this year to a young girl named Kylie.


End file.
